


Conversation

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'talk'

Conversation

by Bluewolf

 

"Talk to me." Coaxing.

"There's nothing to say." Depressed.

"There has to be. You can always find something to say." Encouraging.

"No, man - it's all been said." Dismissive.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Persuasive.

Silence for a moment. "You've never wanted to talk about anything before."

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me." Light with attempted humor.

"Yeah, that'll be right." Cynical.

Cynicism was better than despair. "Nobody ever said I couldn't learn, couldn't ever change my mind."

"Have you really changed your mind?" Disbelieving.

"Can you prove I haven't?" Persuasive.

Sigh. "I can only take your word for it." Despondent.

"I know I was unreasonable. I blamed you, but nothing was your fault." Contrite.

"Do you really mean that?" Hopeful.

"I really mean it. I've often blamed you when something's gone wrong, but none of it was ever your fault. You always seemed to understand that before." Remorseful.

"Nothing before was ever so far-reaching." Pensive.

"That's true. But it still wasn't your fault. All you did was be yourself, trusting the one person above all others you should have been able to trust." Sincere.

"No. I should have known better than to trust her." Candid. "You are the one person I trust completely."

"Except when I accuse you of something you didn't do." Ashamed.

"It's called kicking the cat... for no other reason than because it's there." Strangely cheerful.

"Forgive me?" Optimistic.

"Nothing to forgive, man. I always understood." Reassuring.

"And now?" Relieved.

"Now we look to the future. Where do we go from here? Realistically?" Curious.

"I'm not sure. But we're in it together, right?"  Expectant.

The answer was positive. "Right."


End file.
